


Fancy Seeing You Here

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [71]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Agent Pee, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: A chance encounter.





	Fancy Seeing You Here

"Perry the Platyborg," you say, grinning at him. Good thing _you_ found him and not that blasted _OWCA_. "It's been a while, hasn't it."

No response. He stares through you, just like when you ruled the entire Tri-State Area with him standing loyally by your side. Your trusted general.

Maybe he still is.

"Come here," you order him, and he does. "What's that in your little _paw_?"

So he shows you.

You can't believe it. After all this time... "Choo-Choo?"

Before you can take back your beloved Choo-Choo, he drops it to the hard ground and relieves himself over it.

**Author's Note:**

> Perry "I will pee on everything you love" the Platyborg.
> 
> After all, he can't be that dissimilar to mainverse Perry aka Agent P(ee) XD


End file.
